Through Cat's Eyes
by xXMegan-SamaXx
Summary: A feline romance of Sasu/Saku and of Itachi and Koiumi my character . M for violence, language and other reasons. Full summary inside. More reviews I get the faster I update! Any ideas welcome, u will get full credit and mentioned in one of my story notes
1. Friendly greeting

****************

Hello everyone! I'm Megan and this is my Fanfic. Btw Koiumi is my own created character.

**Summary: While Naruto's away, his two new cats, Koiumi & Sakura, must stay with Kakashi and his feline companions Sasuke & Itachi. Bonds begin to form, as the four felines experience tremendous cat fights, strays and some interesting moments with each other. **

**Information: **

_'Nayn' _**:Thoughts  
**"Nayn...":**Someone talking**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Friendly Greetings**

**(9:36 am)**

**Ring! Ring! Ring! **The phone's annoying ringing echoed through out the bedroom, walking up it's sleeping occupants. An irritated groan sounded from beneath the covers of the bed. The lump shifted towards the ringing phone, a muscular hand reached out for it, bringing it to the opening in the covers.

"Hello...?" A male voice answered sleepily.

"Kakashi-sensei?" The familiar voice was Naruto.

"Naruto... what do you want...?" A silver head popped out from beneath the blankets, Kakashi scratched his head with one hand while the other still held the phone.

"Could you do me a favor?" Naruto asked, little meows could be heard in the background. "Could you look after my cats while I'm away?"

Kakashi looked around the room, thinking of an answer. His tired gaze landed on the two beds in separate corners, a black fuzzy feline laying in each. On the right, a little black head yawned, it's onyx eyes opening only to stare at him. While on his left the other feline continued to sleep soundly.

Kakashi's eyes crinkled _'It should be fun to look after Naruto's cats.'_

"Sure Naruto, I'd be glad too." He finally answered.

"Thanks so much!" Naruto's hyper voice thanked _'How can he be so hyper in the morning?'_"I'll bring the girls over in about 30 minutes." Then Naruto hung up.

Kakashi sighed, getting up and stretching.

"I guess I'll take a shower..." With that said Kakashi proceeded over to his bathroom, locking the door behind him.

* * *

**(Sasuke's POV)**

I watched from my bed as Kakashi and Naruto talked over the phone.

_'Wonder whats going on...'_I saw Kakashi talking to himself as he headed for the bathroom. Getting up myself, a yawn sounded from the other corner, I turned my head towards it.

_'Guess Itachi's awake... Hn.' _My brothers crimson eyes opened slowly, his raven colored body crawling out from bed.

"What's going on, otouto?" He asked me quietly. "I heard Kakashi speaking on the phone."

"It seems that Naruto is coming over with something..." I replied nonchalantly.

Itachi nodded his head, heading off out the door to the hall.

_'Probably heading to the living room, might as well head to the kitchen'_I sat next to my food dish, waiting for Kakashi to get his lazy ass in here to feed me.

* * *

**(Kakashi's POV)**

I left my bedroom after about 15 minutes, heading into the kitchen with my favorite book. Sasuke was sitting in the kitchen, obviously waiting for his breakfast.

Walking towards the cabinet, I pulled out two cans of cat food, then headed for the fridge. I grabbed a tomato and a plum, making sure to cut them up into small pieces.

"Ok, breakfast!" I called, filling the cat dishes with food and placing the cut tomato and plum next to each. Sasuke meowed, quickly devouring the tomato. I turned back to the counters, deciding to make eggs for breakfast. I could just hear the slight sound of Itachi's paws hitting the tiled floor. My eggs were finished, I put them on a plate, heading for the table with them. Itachi and Sasuke were almost finished with their breakfast. _'I should tell them the news now before Naruto gets here.'_

I cleared his throat, successfully gaining their attention.

"Alright, I have some important news for everyone" I began.

Both males looked at me expectantly.

"Naruto is going to be away for about two weeks on a mission, so we're going to be looking after his two cats while he's away." Itachi and Sasuke blinked glancing at each other, then meowed in understanding.

I quickly finished my breakfast, placing the dishes in the sink. I walked out of the kitchen, still reading my book, when tho door bell went off.

"Coming!" I called from the living room. _'Must be Naruto...'_

Opening the door, I saw Naruto standing there, holding two felines in his arms. Naruto smiled, a silver head lifted from his arms, along with a little white head. Two pairs of eyes blinked up at me, one was a brilliant jade while the other was an icy blue.

"Come on in Naruto and place your little friends on the couch." I said cheerfully.

* * *

**(Naruto's POV)**

I grinned, nodding my head as I walked to the couch, gently placing my girls on the couch.

"So who are these two little felines?" Kakashi asked, gently rubbing the little white female between her ears.

"Well the one your petting is Sakura." I replied, Sakura lifted her jade eyes at the sound of her name and meowed.

By this time Itachi and Sasuke had made their way into the leaving room. Sasuke seemed to be interested in Sakura.

"I had gotten Sakura from the Konoha Pet shop," I said smiling at the memory. "She was sitting all by herself..."

* * *

_(Flashback: Sakura)_

_It was early spring, the cherry blossoms were just starting to bloom. I had just returned from a mission and was making my way home. I was passing by the pet shop when something caught my eye._

_There, sitting by the window was a little cat, her white fur glowing in the light. I almost thought she was pink, as I moved closer to the window she lifted her head and looked at me. Her vibrant jade eyes seemed to be pleading me. She raised her paws onto the window, meowing softly through the glass. I smiled, heading for the door, hearing it jingle as I opened it. The shop owner was an old woman, she smiled at me, as if knowing why I came in._

_"Welcome young man." She greeted kindly, a sweet smile on her wrinkled face._

_"Good morning," I replied. "I was wondering how much for the white cat in the window?"_

_Her eyes lit up, and her smile grew. "Well, young man it's your lucky day!" She walked over towards the window, gentle picking up the little female and heading back over to me. "I was worried no one would take the poor darling." She smiled sadly for a second, before her face went cheerful again._

_"What do you mean?" I asked, as she handed the cat over. _

_"Everyone who's come in just ignores her, always looking at the others." She said quietly. "I don't know why someone wouldn't want to take her home..."_

_The feline in my arms nuzzled my chest, purring sweetly. "Well I guess I'll be the one to keep her!" I said, grinning. "I already have a perfect name for you." The little feline looked at me, licking my cheek and meowing. "I'll call you Sakura, my little cherry blossom."_

_The old woman chuckled, "Well I let you have her, free of charge." I looked at her in disbelief, but she only smiled._

_"Wow," I smiled. "Thank you, I promise to take good care of her!" I called as I walked out of the shop, Sakura purring in my arms._

_I looked at her, "Well Sakura, welcome to the my family!" Sakura meowed, her tail swishing happily. _

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

**(Naruto's POV)**

Kakashi chuckled as Sakura nuzzled my face, she remembered too.

"Now who's this one?" Kakashi asked, looking at a slightly bigger female. Her silver fur catching the light, icy blue gaze looking directly at Itachi.

"Aha, that's Koiumi," I began, amusement clear in my voice. "I found her out in an ally, fighting with some other cats." My eyes grew serious as continued my story. "I remember like it was yesterday..."

* * *

_(Flashback: Koiumi)_

_I had just left Ichiraku's, it was raining but I didn't really mind. It was then that I heard a loud yowl, coming from an ally. Running towards it, I turned into the ally, gasping at the sight before me. _

_There were three stray tabby's, each one had blood on them from new wounds. I saw something small and silver in the middle of them. It was a female cat, and a scrappy looking thing too. She was crouched in a fighting position. Blood dripped from a large gash in her side. I heard the tabby's hiss, clawing viciously at the cat. _

_"Hey!" I yelled, trying to scare them off. The cats looked up startled, quickly bolting out of the ally. I rushed over to the little cat, she tried to move away from me. _

_"It's alright," I spoke quietly, reaching out for her. "I'm only here to help. I won't hurt ya, promise." I smiled as it sniffed my hand, gently liking it. I took that as a sign and carefully picked her up._

_I had taken her home, cleaned her wounds and even let her live with me and Sakura. It seemed as though her and Sakura were sisters._

_"Well, I guess you need a name..." I thought aloud. "Hmm... how 'bout um... Koiumi?"_

_The cats meowed, nodding their heads, "Koiumi it is then!" I said cheerfully._

* * *

**(Naruto's POV)**

"That's quite interesting, Naruto." Kakashi said thoughtfully. I looked at the clock, it was already 11:26am.

"Shit! I gotta go!" I quickly said goodbye to Koiumi and Sakura, heading for the door. "Take good care of them Kakashi!"

"Don't worry, I will." Kakashi replied. "Be careful on your mission!"

The sound of the door shutting echoed through out the house.

_**To Be continued...**_

* * *

**Ok, that was the first chapter of 'Through Cat's Eyes'**

**Please review and tell me what you think! thx, nyan! =^_^=**


	2. A cat's night out, part 1

****************

Hello everyone! I'm Megan and this is my Fanfic. Btw Koiumi is my own created character.

**Summary for this chapter: While Kakashi's out, the cat's go out to have some late night fun. But it seems their fun will be interrupted... and whats this?! A surprise visit from a surprise character? Read and find out who the surprise character is.**

**Information: the two chapters begin around the same time.**

_'Nayn' _**:Thoughts  
**"Nayn...":**Someone talking**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A cat's night out! part 1**

**(9:48pm Sasuke's POV)**

After Naruto left hours ago, I tried to be friendly to Sakura and Koiumi, the key word here is _tried. _I can't fucking stand Koiumi! She seems to like annoying me, Sakura gets mad every time I yell at that bitch!

So far for most of the day I've tried to stay away from Koiumi, so we kept ourselves busy. That is... until now.

"Alright everyone," Kakashi's voice rang out through the living room. "I'm heading out now, the new 'Icha Icha' movie is out!"

_'Figures he'd go to that stupid movie...' _I huffed quietly. Kakashi's voice interrupted my thoughts, "Itachi, Sasuke, you both know the rules. If you go out don't come back too late." Itachi meowed while Sakura and Koiumi tilted there heads. We watched as Kakashi grabbed his wallet and headed out the door, as soon as it closed I heard Sakura talking.

"Is he always this perverted?" She questioned, a look of disgust on her furry face. I was surprised to here Itachi reply.

"Just ignore it..." His quiet voice spoke. "Kakashi was probably born a perverted idiot." That was Koiumi, Sakura started giggling.

"Hey!" Sakura jumped up. "I have an cool idea!" **(Ok, imagine a light bulb popping up above Sakura's head, she's jumping around and everyone is looking at her like she's sugar high. XD)**"Let's go out tonight! You know, have some fun." Koiumi thought for a moment before nodding her head.

"That seems like a nice idea..." She spoke calmly. I looked at Itachi before we both nodded our heads. Sakura grinned, turning around and dashing out the door.

"Hey!" I called out. "Wait, you shouldn't go out alone!" I chased out the door keeping up with her. _'Damn she's fast!'_

* * *

**(Sakura's POV)**

I looked behind me, seeing Sasuke keeping up with me. I laughed, "Come on _Sasuke!_I know you can move faster then that!" I called behind me. I could hear Sasuke cursing, picking up his pace. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and ran right into a humans leg!

"Hey? Whats this" It was a male, oh and just my luck! He was drunk! "Look boy's I found me a little friend!" The males behind him were laughing, one of them decided to throw a bottle at me. I yowled, jumping away. I wasn't fast enough though and accidentally stepped on a shard. I hissed feeling the flesh on the pad of my paw being sliced open, a warm sticky fluid seeping from it. Sasuke had caught up by now, he looked at my paw and growled furiously.

"Those basturds!" He hissed, jumping onto the man closest to him, claws unsheathed, slashing with pure demonic hated in his eyes. The man cried out and stumbled to the floor.

"Help! Get this fucking thing off me!" The other men behind him tried to beat Sasuke with their bottles. One hit it's target as Sasuke cried out, releasing the man.

"Sasuke!" I cried, trieing to run towards him. My paw was slowing me down. Sasuke got up slowly, turning towards me. I squeaked when he suddenly ran to me grabbing me by the scruff of my neck and with all his strength, carried me away. **(Just so you all know, Sasuke is bigger then Sakura. So yes he can carry he)**

"Sasuke?! Where are we going?!" I cried, my body stiffened at the sound of the men chasing us. The only reply I got was Sasuke speeding up. I looked ahead of us to see the woods. _'So thats where we're headed...'_

* * *

**(4 minutes later)**

I had gotten us to a safe place, somewhere I knew the humans wouldn't find us. I was panting, Sakura sitting beside me, trying to clean her paw of the blood. My face stung from the cut I had gotten on the way here. _'Damn bushes...'_ I thought angrily.

I was to busy in my thoughts to notice Sakura moving closer to me, until I felt her breath on my face. An involuntary shiver swept through me.

"I-I'm sorry you got h-hurt Sasuke..." Her voice just above a whisper, I felt her licking my cut, her rough tongue on my face. I felt my cheeks heat up as I looked into her eyes. She was apoligising, even though her apology was making her blush. I smirked, she caught it and her blush darkened.

"Hn, it's no big deal." I replied coolly. We were resting for a while, until she asked a startling question. "Sasuke, how did you and Itachi meet Kakashi?"

I sighed, "Why do you want to know?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment before answering, "You two are so... mysterious, I wanted to know more about you." I saw a blush spreading on her face. I chuckled to myself.

"Alright, I'll tell you." She sat up, paying full attention. "It was a cold winters' day...

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_"Nii-san?" I asked quietly, looking at my older brother. It's was snowing, we were just kittens wandering around the village alone, our parents were killed by dogs a week ago. Itachi turned to me warily, "What is it otouto?"_

_"I'm hungry..." I whined. My stomach growled loudly to prove my point. Itachi sighed, looking around the area, but not finding anything for us to eat. "Alright, lets go see if we can find anything to eat..."_

_Itachi walked off, only turning to make sure I was following him. We entered an ally, leaping up into the trash cans to find something to fill our stomachs. I sniffed and shifted around through the garbage, but was tossed from it, landing painfully into a pile of boxes. _

_"Stay out of my stuff you fucking brat!" A large male tabby growled out. He quickly turned towards Itachi, raising his claws as a warning. "Get the hell out!"_

_Itachi leaped from the trash can, landing next to me. "Come on Otouto..." He picked me up carefully, then ran off out of the ally. We didn't get far though before a large man wearing a mask stopped us. He looked at us thoughtfully, his silver hair swaying gentle with his movements._

_"Are you two hungry?" He asked gently, my ears perked up at the thought of food and I meowed cutely. The man chuckled, reaching out to pet me, only to have Itachi claw at him._

_"Nii-san?! What are you doing?" I meowed. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you," Kakashi said calmly. "Here."_

_He held out his hand, Itachi slowly approached, sniffing his hand before letting Kakashi pick him up. "See that wasn't so bad now was it?" Kakashi chuckled. "You both can live with me, hows that sound?"_

_We both meowed, I felt Kakshi picking me up, as he began walking us to his home. 'Our new home... that sounds nice...' I thought happily._

_(End flashback)_

* * *

**(Sasuke's POV)**

I turned my head, looking outside of the hollow tree, it had started pouring down rain. Thunder boomed loudly in the sky, while the lightning struck, lighting up the sky. Sakura yowled frightfully, hiding behind me. I sighed.

"Come on Sakura, we'll have to sleep through the storm..." Sakura noded, curling up next to me, keeping herself warm. I layed next to her, wrapping my tail around her to keep her warm.

"Good night Sasuke" She yawned, falling asleep quickly.

"Night... Sakura"

My eyes closed, as sleep crept up on me, dragging me off to a dream-like land.

* * *

**(To be continued... If you review, I promise to make the second part of this chapter)**

* * *

**Ok, that was the second chapter of 'Through Cat's Eyes'**

**Please review and tell me what you think! thx, nyan! =^_^=**


	3. A cat's night out, part 2

**************

* * *

**

Hello everyone! I'm Megan and this is my Fanfic. Btw Koiumi is my own created character.

**Summary for this chapter: While Kakashi's out, the cat's go out to have some late night fun. But it seems their fun will be interrupted... and whats this?! A surprise visit from a surprise character? Read and find out who the surprise character is.**

**Information: the two chapters begin around the same time.**

_'Nayn' _**:Thoughts  
**"Nayn...":**Someone talking**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A cat's night out! part 2**

**(9:50pm Itachi's POV)**

I sighed, watching as Sasuke chased Sakura out the door, leaving me alone with Koiumi. She gentle nudged past me, heading towards the door, but stopped infront of it.

"Are you coming Itachi? Koiumi asked quietly.

"Yeah..." I followed her out the door quietly, looking up towards the starry sky. Dark clouds were off in the distance.

"It's going to rain soon..." I turned toward Koiumi, she was staring at the night sky as well. I nodded, heading off towards the park. Koiumi followed close behind me. _'At this rate we might make it to the park before it rains...'_

"Come on." I called behind me, leaping up onto a lidded dumpster, using it to get on the roof top. Koiumi leaped up, landing on the dumpster gracefully. She leaped to the roof, but her paws slipped, the only thing holding her up were her claws. I rushed to her, leaning down and gripping the scruff of her neck with my teeth and hauling her up.

"Thanks" She mumbled, I just turned around running a top the roof tops towards the park. Koiumi quickly followed behind me, her tail swishing softly with her movements.

**(7minutes pass by)**

"Are... we almost... there?" Kioumi called out to me, panting slightly. I nodded, soon catching sight of the park just ahead of us, it seemed empty. Thunder echoed loudly in the sky, something wet hit my nose, making me twitch it. I looked up at the sky, dark clouds covered it, lightning flashing occasionally. The rain began to pour, soaking us to the bone as we ran for the park. I watched as Koiumi quickly took cover under the slide. I followed after her, staring up into the storming clouds.

"I-it's so... cold..." She stuttered out, her entire body was shivering. I moved closer to her, letting her curl up next to me. A sickening hiss was heard behind us. I turned my head, noticing a large brown tabby, along with 5 other male cats. The tabby was staring at Koiumi, licking his lips.

"Looks like we've found ourselves some entertainment for tonight boys." He snickered. Koiumi hid behind me, I stared at the cats my face never changing.

"Kill the male we only need the female!" He ordered the cats behind him. They all started hissing, charging at me with claws unsheathed. An orange tabby swiped at my eyes, but I ducked my head. I moved forward, slashing at the feline. He yowled in pain as blood dripped from his shoulder.

"You 'lil punk!" He hissed, pouncing on my along with a grey tom. Both cats slashing at me.

* * *

**(Koiumi's POV)**

"Itachi!" I cried out, running towards him as he fought with the two cats. I didn't get to him though, the brown tabby had me pinned to the ground. A smirk spread across is disgusting face and he began to laugh.

"Your prince charming over there won't win." He chuckled darkly. "Your all mine now!"

I hissed, struggling to get him off me. I looked back towards Itachi and gasped. He was bleeding from his side and yet he was still fighting them off. I hissed at the tabby on top of me.

"I'll never be yours!" I sunk my teeth into his front leg. A warm liquid entered my mouth, making me want to gag at the metallic taste. The tabby yowled in pain.

"You bitch!" He raised his claws up, slashing at my stomach. I shrieked in agony as his claws cut into my skin and fur. A loud growl echoed around us, causing the tabby to shiver. Everyone turned to look at the dark figure that stood in the shadows. His jade eyes filled with hatred.

"I suggest you release her before I kill you..." I gasped at the familiar voice. _'I know that voice! I can't believe it's-'_

"-Gaara...?!" I called out. The figure walked out of the shadows. It was a rather strange looking raccoon, his deep jade eyes looked at me. **(Alright, the surprise character is Gaara! And yes I decided to make him a raccoon) **Gaara smirked, moving closer to us. The five males that were with the brown tabby shuddered, staring at Gaara in terror. They had heard the rumars about a raccoon with the kanji for love on his head and the icy jade eyes. Gaara looked at them and growled viciously. They yowled, quickly taking off, not wanting to pick a fight with him.

"You cowards!" Their leader called out. "Get the fuck back here, damn it!"

"Looks like your the only one left now..." Gaara growled out. Itachi quickly slipped past the tabby, heading over to me.

"You alright...?" He whispered, scanning over my stomach. I just nodded my head, my eyes watching as Gaara approached the tabby.

"B-back off!" The tabby cried.

Gaara moved closer, licking his lips.

"N-no, I-I'm sorry!" He begged. "Please don't kill me!!"

"To late..." Gaara growled out.

Gaara moved to him in a flash, letting his jaws grip onto the tabby's neck. As he bite down, a loud sickening snap echoed through the stormy night. The tabby's body hung limply from his mouth like a rag doll. Gaara tossed the body aside, moving towards us.

"Gaara! I missed you!" I limped up to him, licking the side of his face and smiling brightly **(Koiumi and Gaara are friends from a few years ago, so when she licked his cheek it was a friendly gesture)**. A small smile spread onto his lips as he looked at me.

"I'm glad your alright..." He looked over at Itachi. "I'd suggest you both head home." Itachi nodded, turning around and walking slowly out of the park with me and Gaara following after him. Itachi slowed down to walk along side me.

"How do you two know each other?" He asked quietly, his eyes looked at me curiously.

"He found me a few years ago... on a snowy night..."

* * *

_(flashback: Making a friend)_

_The harsh freezing winds whipped at my face, causing a violent shiver to run through my body. _

_"Kami-sama, it's s-so cold..." I whimpered quietly to myself, I had to keep moving. The trees all around me created dark, haunting, shadows. With each step I took, a searing pain would shoot through my paws up to my shoulders. The snow below kept getting deeper, due to the continuous snow falling from the sky. The wind whipped at me again, that was when I noticed a hollow log laying in the snow up a head. I smiled, rushing to it, but a large grey blur shot in front of me. It was a scrappy looking fox, it stared at me hungrily. I squeaked, quickly backing up._

_Wrong move..._

_The fox lunged at me, fangs bared. I shut my eyes tight, awaiting the pain. It never came..._

_I opened my eyes and gasped! There in front of me was an odd looking raccoon, who had the fox's neck in his jaws. He was biting into it with as much force as he could. The fox howled in agony, shaking him off and darting into the forest._

_"T-thank you..." I spoke quietly. The raccoon turned his head..._

_...and deep jade eyes met icy blue ones._

_"Your welcome." His eyes stared intently at me, making me shiver a bit._

_"M-my name is Koiumi..." I spoke quietly. "What's y-yours?"_

_He smirked this time._

_"Gaara."_

_(End flashback)_

* * *

"After that, he lead me here and we went our separate ways..." I finished my story, a smile gracing my features. By the time I had finished my story we had made it back to the house.

"Gaara, I'd like to thank you for your help..." Itachi was looking directly at Gaara, waiting for his reply.

"I was only helping a friend..." Gaara mumbled. My smile grew as I looked between the two males.

"Come on, lets get out of the rain." They nodded, following me into the house. I called out for Sakura, thinking she and Sasuke should be home because of the rain. I called out...

...but the was no response.

"Sakura? Sasuke?" I tried again, lightning flashed outside.

Silence answered back.

I began to panic... "W-where are they?!"

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Ok, that was the second chapter of 'Through Cat's Eyes'**

**the next chapter will be posted ASAP**

**Please review and tell me what you think! thx, nyan! =^_^=**


End file.
